


Masters of Wisconsin

by zerxes96



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerxes96/pseuds/zerxes96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back at it, there was never really a beginning per se; no discrete event that set my life off it's boorishly predestined course and onto the path of evil.</p><p>Vlad's POV.</p><p>One-shot, for now >:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masters of Wisconsin

**_ Rated Teen mostly for the end (IF T ISN'T A STRONG ENOUGH RATING PLEASE LET ME KNOW) _ **

_ **Told from Vlad's POV** _

* * *

_November 3rd, 1985_

_Looking back, there was never_ really _a beginning per se; no discrete event that swayed my life off it's boorishly predestined course and onto the path of evil. If you pressed me, though, I'd say it would've been when I stumbled upon a swirl of green energy four years prior, right off the small town of Elmerton_ _during my cross-country travels with my father_ _, in the spread of nature that would later be called Amity Park._

_Just as quickly as it appeared in front of the RV, it vanished. My father dismissed it as a trick of the lights, punishment for being on the road for too long. I didn't say a word and preserved his fantasy, but I knew it was more than an optical illusion. I didn't know what it was at first, but I knew who would. I pulled out my flip phone and thumbed down my list of contacts to "J"..._

* * *

_February 1st, 1986_

_...I didn't think the portal would work. The notion of a spiral of ectoplasmic energy with no known precursory sighting to prove it even_ was _a portal seemed too surreal for science to be able to properly create if it was a tall tale or, in the off chance Jack was right, replicate..._

* * *

I closed the journal and placed it atop the table on my bedside, lying back down and mulling over the events that'd occurred and hadn't occurred these past few days. I'd stroked my face what was probably a hundred times and wished just as often that my hand wouldn't be greeted by that wretched lot of lumps that stole my life and left nothing but a handful of nurses and a hospital bed in it's place. My resolve didn't waver.

Once more, I raised my arm and went to touch my face, flinching, expecting to feel the ecto-acne once again. I didn't. What shocked me more, however, was the fact that I didn't feel _anything_. I knew I should've touched some patch of skin, no matter how smooth or coarse. I pulled my hand away from where my face should've been, more accurately where my _hand_ should've been.

"ARGGHHHHH!" My hand wasn't there. I tried moving the fingers. The neurons were definitely being fired; without a doubt, my fingers were still there, but I couldn't see them.

There was knocking on the door. "Mr. Masters! Is everything okay? I'm coming in!"

"Ah, no! Everything's fine! I just... saw a bug, is all! No need to come in!" I frantically looked back at my arm to find my hand was once again where it should be.

The door creaked open and Nurse Spectra came rushing in. "You're heaving."

The monitor on the side opposite the table recounted my earlier episode. "Readings indicate you experienced a minor panic attack."

She was one to talk; she too was panicking, though that quickly subsided and she started chuckling. "That must've been some bug! Where'd it run off to?"

I was too focused on my left arm, more specifically my left hand, to be of any use in an interrogation. "I don't know."

* * *

_April 11th, 1988_

_It turns out my hand did indeed turn invisible. What's more is I can turn other parts invisible, or even my body in its entirety._

_As I began to push my newly set physical limits, I soon learned I could produce beams of energy from the palms of my hands: energy that glowed the same tint of green as the Ghost Portal from that experiment._

_The green afterglow of my pupils, as well as the ecto-acne it'd complimented, subsided. These observations have_ _lead me to believe these_ ghost powers _too are a side effect of being blasted by that field of ectoplasm, and since no one has dared challenged me, I am an isolated incident: the progenitor, if you will._

* * *

I grabbed my towel from it's hanger on the door and made my way to the hospital bathroom. Staring back at me through the bathroom mirror was me, as expected, aside from a slight caveat. My skin was sky blue.

Adrenaline coursed through and escaped my body in the form of a wide grin. My canine teeth lengthened into two pointed fangs and my pupils drowned in a sea of red as my build expanded and a silver/red suit materialized around me.

"M-Mr. Masters?" Spectra had seen the whole transformation and was in a state of hysteria. "What-"

"Penelope Spectra. Known best for your persistent serenity, beauty and silver tongue that can calm down even the most far-gone patients. Now where'd all that run off to, hmm?"

 _I wonder?_ I rolled my fingers into my palms and tried creating another ectoplasmic energy blast. Two blue rings of ectoplasm started circling my fists like rings on a planet. I pointed them at the trembling nurse and blasted her into a group of metal towel-holders on the wall at full speed, probably fracturing a good number of her bones.

 _No! That was too much power! If she screams, I'll have to deal with the whole hospital!_ I panicked and fired another beam of ectoplasm at her mouth, hoping to seal her mouth shut, but this time made the beam too large and sent ectoplasm coursing through her entire head, which then bled on impact.

* * *

_April 13th, 1988_

_...I committed my first murder that night. I spent the next ten minutes staring_ _into my steaming blue hands in horror before I was able to regain my composure. Looking again in the mirror, I wondered what more my powers were capable of. I quickly learned to emulate the mirror and project my being into a second location, almost like a clone. The second was all I could muster at the time, but I knew it was possible to push it even further._

_There were cameras everywhere, so the police would immediately have suspected me as it was too convenient that I entered the bathroom, followed by Spectra, and by the time I'd left, the nurse was dead._

_I used my 'clone' to stage the scenario as a ghost attack: one that I, too, was a victim of. Luckily, the little act worked._

_I spent the following weeks experimenting with my powers at night, pushing my imagination to its limits, thinking up possibilities for my powers and jotted them down in a journal separate from this one if I showed even the slightest sign of pulling it off: a to-do list, if you will._

* * *

"Jack Fenton." Confidence and newfound pride resonated through my otherwise unaltered voice. "Soon you'll get yours."

* * *

**Yeah... this one was a little more intense than my other ones. I tried my hardest not to make it too graphic.**


End file.
